the Unsaid
by imNari
Summary: Ia terlalu mengenal Hyukjae. Hubungan mereka terlalu berharga untuk dirusak dengan sebuah perasaan yang tidak sepantasnya ada. "Tidak ada yang menghantui kita seperti hal yang tidak kau katakan, Donghae-ah," "Aku akan merindukanmu, Hyung.." Donghae/Eunhyuk. HaeHyuk. 1shot. Sorry for typo(s)


_Nothing haunts us like the things we don't say_

* * *

Donghae mengelap permukaan meja itu entah sudah ke berapa kali. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari keadaan di luar restoran tempatnya berada sekarang. Sesekali kepalanya menengok kedepan untuk mendapat penglihatan yang lebih bagus hingga ke jalan raya. Restoran ini memang terletak sedikit kedalam, hanya beberapa langkah dari jalan raya utama.

Lagi, Donghae menyemprotkan pembersih yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya dan mengelap permukaan meja itu sekali lagi. _Apakah anak itu tidak datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan?_

"Ya, Donghae! Meja itu bisa terlalu licin kalau kau usap terus menerus," Donghwa—kakaknya, berteriak dari balik kasir. Donghae sontak menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap wajah kakaknya, tersenyum lebar, Donghae berpindah ke meja lain dan membersihkannya. Hari sudah sore, tidak banyak pelanggan berkunjung ke retoran kecil milik mereka itu—yang mereka bangun dari modal kecil yang mereka punya dulu.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan anak itu belum juga datang..

"Menunggu_nya_?" Donghwa bertanya, tangannya sibuk mencatat di sebuah note kecil diatas meja kasir. Terdengar gumaman dari Donghae.

Selesai membersihkan meja, Donghae memutuskan untuk menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk disana. Malas malasan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. "Mungkin dia tidak sempat datang. Mungkin dia akan mengirimi aku email setelah sampai di Jepang dan minta maaf karena tidak sempat pamit. Lagipula—aku bukan orang penting untuknya."

"Hei, Kau terdengar seperti sedang merajuk, Donghae." Kakaknya tertawa. Donghae mendelik.

"Aku tidak—aishh.."

"Dia pasti datang."

Donghwa tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Donghae mendesah berat. Sekali lagi ia melirik keluar jendela, berharap anak laki-laki berambut coklat emas yang akan berkilauan ketika terpantul sinar matahari itu muncul dari belokan gang sana. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculannya.

Donghae mendesah kembali sebelum bangkit dari kursi, hendak menuju dapur—membantu pegawai mengiris sayuran tidak buruk juga. Dan saat itu, terdengar bunyi lonceng dari pintu yang dibuka. Donghae memutar badannya dan menemukan anak itu muncul dari sana, sedikit terengah namun ia tersenyum cerah, secerah matahari yang memantulkan kilau rambutnya sore itu.

"Donghae _Hyung_!"

* * *

**THE UNSAID**

**Pairing** : Donghae/Hyukjae

**Disclaimer** : Donghae and Hyukjae own each other

**Warning** : boys love!

**A/N **: hi! saya bergentayangan di tengah malam~

* * *

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_  
_ I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you_  
_ I like you._

_Colbie Caillat -You Got Me_

* * *

Terakhir kali Donghae ingat, pipi remaja di depannya itu tidak se-_chubby_ ini. Atau ini hanya efek karena sudah hampir sebulan ia tidak melihatnya? Donghae melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan memperhatikan anak itu memakan _strawberry cake_ kesukaannya.

"Kau bertambah gemuk," Komentarnya tiba-tiba. Membuat Hyukjae—anak itu menengadah menatapnya.

"Apa?" Hyukjae memberinya tatapan-apa aku salah dengar-miliknya.

"Lihat pipimu," Tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipi Hyukjae sekenanya. "Kau terlihat seperti mochi, kau tahu?" Tidak ada balasan. Bola mata yang melebar milik Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya yang sebelumnya terasa seperti sedang mengelus pipi anak itu. Keduanya sama-sama tertunduk. Ia berharap bahwa ia salah ketika ia melihat pipi remaja didepannya itu sedikit memerah. _Crap_.

"Umm.. bagaimana persiapan keberangkatanmu? Ku kira kau tidak akan sempat kesini," Tak mau terjebak dengan kecanggungan yang ada, Donghae memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia bisa melihat Donghwa yang tadi tersenyum mengejek dari tempatnya berada karena kejadian sebelumnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk berulang kali. Masih tertunduk sebelum menjawab, "Ayah mengundur keberangkatan. Kami akan berangkat besok pagi," Ia memasukkan sepotong kue yang cukup besar kemulutnya.

"Oh," Donghae menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Jadi kau akan menetap di Jepang? Bahkan sampai kau selesai kuliah?" Sebenarnya itu hanya bentuk kekhawatiran Donghae akhir-akhir ini. tidak melihat Hyukjae hampir sebulan saja membuatnya menunggu seperti orang bodoh, bagaimana kalau empat tahun—atau lebih?

"Tidak tahu. Menetap di Jepang juga tidak masalah. Aku tipe yang gampang menyesuaikan diri. Hehehe.." Hyukjae memberinya cengiran yang memperlihatkan gusi merah mudanya. Pertama kali Donghae mengenal anak itu dulu, ia pikir senyum seperti Hyukjae itu aneh. Namun belakangan ia malah menyukainya.

Hyukjae kembali larut dengan kue diatas meja itu, melewatkan senyum miris Donghae di hadapannya. Terlau banyak yang ia pikirkan, terlau banyak hal yang harus ia pertimbangkan. Melihat senyum leluasa bocah berumur delapan belas tahun di depannya ini selalu mengurungkan niatnya yang ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun. Dan hal yang sama untuk kali ini. Ia hanya takut kehilangan senyum itu.

"Donghae _Hyung_," Panggilan dari Hyukjae membawa kembali kesadarannya. Mata besar anak itu kini menatap penuh padanya.

"Hm?"

"Karena ini hari terakhirku di Korea, bisakah kau member _strawberry cake_ ini gratis padaku?" Hyukjae memberinya cengiran yang sama, dan Donghae merasa ingin mencubit pipi remaja itu sekai lagi.

* * *

Donghwa mencegahnya sesaat setelah ia mengambil mantel dan ranselnya di ruang ganti resto, bersiap untuk pulang dengan Hyukjae yang sedang menunggunya di luar sana. Donghae melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya sebelum berhenti di hadapan kakaknya yang sedikit lebih pendek itu. "Kenapa?"

Donghwa tersenyum, "Kau sudah dewasa, Donghae."

"Huh?" Tentu saja, ia telah melewati ulang tahun keduapuluhnya beberapa bulan lalu—umur yang dianggap sebagai titik balik kedewasaan seseorang di Korea Selatan. Apa yang salah dengan kakaknya malam ini?

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusanmu. Tidak juga keputusanmu."

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal setelah kepergiannya."

"…."

"Tidak ada yang menghatui kita seperti hal yang tidak kau katakan, Donghae-ah," Donghwa menepuk pundaknya sekali sebelum berjalan melewatinya. Donghae tertegun. Apa kakaknya tahu ? Apakah sikapya selama ini terlalu mencolok? Apakah di wajahnya terdapat tulisan 'aku sedang jatuh cinta'?

"_Hyung_—" Ia menatap Donghwa. Sedikit berharap bahwa kakaknya akan memperlihatkan reaksi yang lebih manusiawi, marah atau kekecewaan misalnya. Tetapi tidak, Donghwa hanya tersenyum. Lembut seperti biasanya.

"Cepatlah pulang. Hyukjae bisa kedinginan diluan sana," Donghae masih berdiri disana untuk sejenak. Sebelum terdengar tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

"Terkadang ada hal yang memang tidak untuk tersampaikan, _Hyung_." Dengan itu ia melangkah keluar untuk menemui Hyukjae. Meninggalkan Donghwa yang terdiam di belakangnya.

* * *

Donghae bukan lagi seperti dulu. Yang selalu mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia inginkan. Tak peduli bagaimana reaksi orang lain setelahnya. Ia selalu menjadi Donghae yang jujur dan apa adanya. Namun baginya, sudah tak sama lagi sekarang.

Hidupnya sudah tak sama lagi semenjak Hyukjae pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di restoran mereka tiga tahun lalu. Ia masih ingat senyum Hyukjae kala itu. Senyuman yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu. Sama seperti senyum Hyukjae sekarang yang melihatnya keluar menemuinya untuk berjalan pulang bersama. Hal yang hampir mereka lakukan setiap hari beberapa tahun terakhir.

Hyukjae menyadarkannya bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki kejujuran yang berani. Kepolosan Hyukjae membuatnya ingin menjaga anak iu, melindunginya. Perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selain kepada Donghwa, dan Ibunya—keluarga yang masih ia miliki. Kepolosan Hyukjae membuatnya semakin mengerti satu perasaan baru. Kejujuran Hyukjae membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menumbuhkan kebohongan di dalam dirinya.

Ia bohong ketika ia mengatakan Hyukjae hanya anak kecil yang berisik setiap kali remaja itu merengek padanya. Ia bohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merindukan Hyukjae ketika remaja itu menelponnya pada malam-malam tertentu hanya untuk meminta maaf karena tidak bisa datang berkunjung. Ia bohong jika hanya menganggap Hyukjae sebagai remaja biasa yang kebetulan berteman dengannya. Ia bohong jika ia tidak tahu apa perasaan yang tumbuh untuk Hyukjae setiap harinya selama ia mengenal anak itu.

Ia tak pernah terlalu banyak memperhatikan hal sebanyak ia memperhatikan Hyukjae. Bahkan hal kecil sekalipun. Bagaimana Hyukjae berbicara, bagaimana Hyukjae makan, bagaimana Hyukjae meminum susu _strawberry_ favoritnya. Ia tahu ketika Hyukjae sedang berbohong, karena anak itu akan bermain dengan jarinya ketika ia melakukannya. Ia tahu ketika anak itu memiliki masalah, ia akan memberi Hyukjae pudding _strawberry_ dan kemudian mendengarkan anak itu bercerita tentang bagaimana teman-teman sekolahnya yang menyebalkan atau tentang pertengkarannya dengan sang Ayah kemarin malam. Hyukjae hanya tinggal dengan Ayahnya. Kedua orangtuanya sudah bercerai sejak lama. Dan Donghae tak pernah menanyakan kenapa.

Hyukjae membuat Donghae melakukan hal yang tak ia suka. ia rela terbangun tengah malam karena telepon dari Hyukjae yang mengeluh tidak bisa tidur. Padahal biasanya ia akan menendang Donghwa yang membangunkannya di pagi hari. Ia rela membantu Hyukjae mengerjakan tugas walaupun tugas kuliah miliknya bahkan belum tersentuh. Dan setelah itu, Hyukjae akan menemaninya mengerjakan tugasnya walaupun akhirnya ia mendapati Hyukjae yang tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja. Ia bahkan mau repot-repot menghadiri hari kelulusan Hyukjae—dimana pada hari itu Hyukjae ditunjuk untuk menyampaikan _Dap-sa_ , hanya karena anak itu memintanya datang.

Ia terlalu mengenal Hyukjae. Hubungan mereka terlalu berharga untuk dirusak dengan sebuah perasaan yang tidak sepantasnya ada.

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan rumah Hyukjae. Sebuah sedan terparkir di carport rumah yang cukup besar itu. Donghae baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Hyukjae tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun selama perjalanan. Padahal biasanya Hyukjae akan mengoceh ini itu tak peduli itu hal penting atau tidak. _Toh_ Donghae akan selalu menanggapinya, walaupun hanya dengan gumaman. Diam bukanlah sifat Hyukjae. Atau Donghae yang terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya hingga tak mendengar kata-kata anak itu?

"Masuklah kedalam, cuaca mulai dingin." Donghae memutuskan bersuara ketika melihat Hyukjae hanya berdiri diam, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Dan ketika mata doe itu menatapnya, Donghae hanya mampu tertegun.

"_Hyung_, terima kasih.." Hyukjae tersenyum sejenak. Dan Donghae merasakan sengatan tak menyenangkan di dadanya ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyum perpisahan. "Terima kasih untuk tiga tahun ini. _Hyung_ adalah teman yang paling _keren_. Hehe."

Sebelum Donghae mampu menjawab, ia merasakan Hyukjae menabrakkan diri padanya. Memeluknya erat. "Nanti aku akan mengirim email pada _Hyung_ ketika sampai di Jepang. Aku akan berfoto di Disney Land ketika aku mengunjunginya dan memamerkannya kepadamu."

Bibir tipis Donghae tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman. Pelan ia mulai membalas pelukan Hyukjae. Merengkuh remaja itu lebih dalam. Cukup lama.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang di hari kelulusanmu kelak, _Hyung_." Suara Hyukjae seperti hilang didalam pelukkan Donghae. Kemudian mereka menarik diri. Hyukjae masih menatapnya dengan mata besar yang jernih itu. Membuat Donghae seperti terjerat didalamnya.

"Tak apa, kau hanya perlu mengirimkan aku hadiah. Kurasa hadiah kelulusan dari Jepang terdengar _keren_." Mereka berdua tertawa. Walaupun suara angin musim dingin tak sedikitpun mereda.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, _Hyung._."

Donghae memilih tidak menjawab. Ia pasti akan mati-matian merindukan Hyukjae. Pasti.

"Hn. Sudah sana masuk," Donghae mendorong sedikit pundak remaja berbalut mantel tebal itu. Memberi _gesture _tangan seperti mengusir, dan Hyukjae mendengus karena itu.

"Kau saja sana yang pulang, aku akan masuk setelah kau pergi."

Donghae mengangguk-angguk sebentar, "Baiklah."

Dengan itu ia meneruskan langkahnya. Walaupun ia ingin merengkuh remaja itu kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi. Membisikkan perasaannya selama ini tepat di telinganya. Namun ia tahan mati-matian. Bertahun-tahun ia berhasil menyembunyikannya, dan ia tak ingin usaha itu sia-sia belaka.

Biar saja perasaan ini ada untuk ia simpan sendiri. Kelak ketika Hyukjae tak lagi membutuhkannya, kelak ketika Hyukjae melupakannya, maka ia dapat lebih mudah melupakan Hyukjae. Mungkin. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang cukup untuk ia banggakan. Bahkan perpisahan mereka nanti akan lebih lama dari masa ia mengenal Hyukjae.

_Empat tahun… bisakah ia bertahan tanpa kehadiran anak itu?_

Tanpa mempertimbangkan sebelumnya, ia memutar tubuhnya kembali, hanya untuk melihat Hyukjae yang masih berdiri menatapnya dari pintu gerbang rumahnya. Walapun jarak mereka lumayan jauh, ia masih mampu menemukan setitik keterkejutan dimata anak itu. Buru-buru Hyukjae memberinya senyuman dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu gerbang yang tertutup.

Ia tersenyum simpul ketika ia menyadari satu hal, Ia tak perlu berusaha melupakan Hyukjae, ia hanya perlu berusaha untuk terbiasa hidup tanpa sosoknya.

Donghae memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang. Kali ini, ia tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

* * *

FIN

* * *

*dap-sa : pidato perpisahan yang disampaikan oleh perwakilan siswa yang lulus pada waktu itu

A/N : ide yang random sekali. seperti biasa plot saya terkesan lambat lol Saya nggatau kenapa tiba-tiba nulis beginian. Fluff and angst sebenarnya bukan tipe saya (emang ini angst?) maaf dengan endingnya kalau membuat kalian mau menimpuk saya. Seperti yang Donghae bilang, Terkadang ada hal yang memang tidak untuk tersampaikan. Tsah

Sedikit curhat lol, buat yang akan lulus tahun ini pasti mengerti bagaimana berharganya tiga tahun kebersamaan itu. Banyak hal yang sudah dan bahkan belum tersampaikan. Banyak salah yang belum termaafkan dan banyak kesenangan yang belum sepenuhnya diraih. But life must go on, right? Move on istilahnya haha Semoga semuanya lulus ya, _Amin._

walaupun Donghae sama Hyukjae sendiri udah bersama lebih dari lima belas tahun, saya masih ngga bisa menggambarkan gimana kuatnya hubungan mereka. jadi tiga tahun ini anggep aja latihan XD

Makasih yang mau baca^^

Regards, Nari

PS : ada kejutan di belakang ^^

* * *

Donghae terduduk lemas di trotoar tepat di depan rumah Hyukjae. Napasnya masih terengah, menghasilkan uap udara yang kentara di setiap hembus napasnya. Ia bahkan tak sempat menggosok gigi dan masih menggunakan setelan piama tidur miliknya ketika memutuskan untuk berlari kesini. Berharap bahwa Hyukjae belum pergi ke bandara, namun ia hanya menemukan pintu gerbang itu telah tergembok. Dingin mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika napasnya mulai sedikit tenang, menyadari bahwa ia lupa memakai jaket ataupun mantelnya.

Tangannya meraih ponsel dari saku celana—untung ia masih mengingat membawa benda satu itu. Men_dial_ nomor Hyukjae tanpa pikir panjang. Hanya nada sambung yang terdengar. Tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Petuah yang Donghwa berikan semalam setelah mereka sampai dirumah dan mimpi buruk yang membangunkannya pagi ini membuat ia seperti orang gila saat memutuskan untuk pergi kesini. Ia bohong ketika ia berfikir ia mampu terbiasa hidup tanpa Hyukjae sementara perasaan tak terucapkan ini masih menari-nari di kepalanya. Seolah mengejeknya yang menjadi seorang pengecut. Donghae bukan pengecut. Ia hanya terlalu naïf untuk percaya bahwa hidup tanpa Hyukjae akan semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ia terlalu mebutuhkan anak itu.

"_Halo?" _

Donghae menahan napasnya sesaat setelah suara Hyukjae terdengar. Syukurlah pesawat Hyukjae belum _take off_ dan ia masih bisa menerima panggilan Donghae. Tapi—sekarang bagaimana? Demi Tuhan ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"_Hyung?" _

"Ung… Hyukjae.."

"_Ya?"_

_Glup._

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," Donghae menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu menyebutmu cerewet, atau menyebalkan, atau menyusahkan. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud mengatakan itu semua."

Terdengar tawa dari seberang. _"Aku tahu, Hyung."_

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku berbohong padamu. Aku berbohong ketika aku bilang aku tidak merindukanmu. Aku berbohong ketika aku bilang kau tidak berarti untukku."

Kali ini tak ada jawaban.

"Selama ini aku hanya mengkhawatirkan pertemanan kita jika aku jujur padamu, nyatanya aku hanya takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Takut mencoba dan memilih terkubur semakin dalam. Aku tak ingin merusak pertemanan kita, Hyukjae. Tapi aku tak ingin kehilanganmu seperti ini."

Donghae menutup matanya kali ini, menghirup napas lagi. Entah kenapa ini menjadi lebih sulit daripada saat ia mengaku kepada Ibunya telah mendapat nilai tiga puluh di ulangan matematika saat ia SD dulu. Semuanya menjadi rumit ketika ia sadar betul akan konsekuensinya jika ia mengatakan bahwa—

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyukjae."

—Ia menyukai sesama laki-laki.

Hening cukup lama. Donghae sudah bersiap menerima makian dari Hyukjae atau bahkan mendengar nada telepon yang terputus di ponselnya. Ia meremas rambutnya putus asa. Keterdiaman Hyukjae membuat perasaannya semakin buruk.

"Hyuk, katakan sesuatu—"

"_Hyung.."_

"Y-ya?" _Inilah saatnya kau menerima penolakan, Donghae._

"_Kau tahu jika aku selalu datang mengganggumu karena aku ingin melihatmu 'kan? "_

"…"

"_Kau tahu jika aku senang berbicara hal-hal tidak penting karena aku ingin kau memperhatikanku 'kan?"_

"…"

"…_dan kau tahu jika aku menyukaimu dari dulu 'kan, Hyung?"_

Donghae tertegun. Rupanya selama ini ia terlalu sombong. Ia merasa bahwa ia mengerti segala sesuatu tentang Hyukjae. Nyatanya, ia tak mampu melihat binar di mata Hyukjae tiap kali mata besar itu melihatnya. Ia tak mampu merasakan perasaan bahagia dan debaran di dada Hyukjae tiap kali mereka berdekatan. Hyukjae tak sejujur apa yang ia kira, karena ia memilih memendam hal yang sama seperti dirinya bertahun-tahun daripada harus mengatakannya. Ia tak menyadari itu semua. Ia hanya terfokus pada perasaan yang ia miliki, hingga tak mampu menyadari bahwa perasaannya tersebut telah terbalas dari sekian lama.

Donghae tak pernah tersenyum selebar ini sebelumnya, ada perasaan membuncah yang membuatnya ingin melompat saat ini juga. Melupakan _image_nya untuk selalu tampil _keren. Toh _orang yang selalu membuatnya menjaga _image_ untuk terlihat _keren_ tidak ada disini lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Sesekali _si keren_ Donghae menjadi tuan sok tau tidak apa-apa 'kan?


End file.
